Ultraman Breen
Ultraman Breen is the next Ultra series after Ultraman Geed and the 27th show in the franchise. Ultraman Breen is also known as God and the most powerful Ultraman to ever exist. Origin Ultraman Noa had entered the universe of Ultraman Nice after finding out that the spirit of the now dead Ultraman Gingay had revived a Dark Zagi clone for like the 12th time to take revenge on Nice after killing his lover Ultraman ViiV. Noa appeared before Zagi in the Monster Graveyard before he could fully carry out Gingay's plan and began to do battle with his dark twin. After much fighting Zagi and Noa eventually sent themselves into a black hole leading into another universe because super power draining attacks or some shit like that, idk. Noa found himself in the Nevada desert in another universe weakened and slowly loosing energy. After some wondering through the vast wastelands Noa came upon a modest sized hill where he came face to face with a godlike breeing who possessed as many cell phones as he had laptops...and he has a lot of broken laptops. Breen told Noa of his life and about all of his accomplishments after Noa had told him of his most recent battle with Zagi and how he ended up in this universe. Seeing the purity of Neil Breen and how godly of a person he is Noa decided that he would bond with him, but rather than devolve into one his lesser forms to give Neil the light Noa fused with him merging his god like Ultra abilities with Neil Breen's equally god like abilities creating the Ultimate Super Ultra Ultraman Breen. Neil then received a small rock that he could use to turn into Ultraman Breen. At that very moment a new version Galberos named Galberos But Red appeared accompanied by an alien Nackle. Neil used the rock given to him by his new friend and transformed into Ultraman Breen for the very first time, the very act of doing so killed Nackle and severely weakened Galberos. Breen did battle with the space beast and dispatched him with relative ease. Breen transformed back into his Human form and set out on his journey to find Dark magi which he came to the conclusion that he survived the fight and was in this universe with him because the story had to happen. Meeting His New Comrade After spending some time in Las Vegas warding off many space beasts sent in by the still unseen Dark Zagi the 12th Neil has sensed that Zagi was trying to out smart him by attacking else where. Neil then used one of his phones to hack into a car and drive to Los Angeles where he would find that Hyper Virgin Zetton was attacking Hollywood. Before Neil could transform into he noticed that an apartment complex filled with women who did not wear braw's was on fire, and Neil had to priorities what was most important to him. Neil was able to save all of the women who happened to all be in their late 20's and early 30's in a very short amount of time and very efficiently due to his god like power. When Neil heroically ran from the exploding building he noticed that Ultraman Zero had appeared from the sky to fight Hyper Virgin because it was obligatory that he show up. Zero began to take much damage from this fight which prompted Neil to use his magic cancer curing rock to transform into Ultraman Breen. Breen appeared and told Zero to help the civilians as best as he could while he fought Hyper Virgin. During Breen's battle Hyper Virgin shot at Zero critically wounding him. Zero not wanting to give up until the very end told Breen to not worry about him and keep fighting. Zero noticed a man saving kids from a burning building who was none other than Dwane The Rock Johnson. Touched by this man's bravery Zero fused with The Rock just before a burning car fell on him. Both Zero and The Rock being wounded they merged with one another in a similar fashion to Breen. The Rock then raises one eyebrow above the other making him turn into LITTYman RAUNCH. RAUNCH appears in the city kicking Hyper Virgin in the face and declaring him OUT OF TOUCH. Breen the uses the Lightning Breen on Hyper Virgin while LITTYman uses the PISS HIMSELF WITH LAUGHTER beam as well. The Rock then tells Neil Breen that he will stay where he is to protect the area from other space beast attacks but will come to Breen's aid of he ever needs it. Neil Breen then heads back to Neveda where he continues to fight space beasts. Version up or some gimmicky crap like that. During his battle with EX Strong Giga Chimerasaurusorant in the Las Vegas Strip Ultraman Breen was beginning to lose due to the still unseen Dark Zagi clone the 12th constantly reviving him. LITTYman RAUNCH stepped in to help but even the combined strength of the two ultra's was no match for the super maga mega chouju. Just before EX Strong Giga Chimerasaurusorant could kill the ultra's the ghost of Neil Breen's dead wife who had been assassinated by corrupt alien Nackles ten years earlier came before him and gave Neil a boost in strength, thus allowing Ultraman Breen to change into Ultraman Breen Hacker Type. With his new form Ultraman Breen exposed EX Strong Giga Chimerasaurusorant's corporate AND government corruption which had slipped past a failed justice system he also stopped the comet tsuiphon from hitting the earth because that was also happening too. Finale Since his battle with EX NUTTon and Boneless Dark Zagi Zwei each battle Neil Breen had fought as Ultraman Breen up until this point had taken a massive tole on his psychological strength and his crippling depression returned to him at full force. After defeating Desastro with his presence for the 12th time Ultraman Breen was mentally drained and could no longer adequately fight. He returned to his human form of Neil Breen as a wreck and began to shamble around Las Vegas. After fainting and spilling coffee all over the ground he awoke to see the president of the bank towering over him. The president of the bank picks up Neil Breen and reveals to him that he is none other than Dark Zagi Clone the 12th who had taken residence in the body of the most corrupt person he could find, the president of the bank. Zagi also reveals that he had been feeding off of Neil Breen's depression in order to become stronger, he then fuses with the spirit of the still dead Ultraman Belial who happened to be there at the time and the President of The Bank and becomes Dark Lucifer! Lucifer then begins to obliterate everything in his path and make a 200 monster army appear. Neil Breen tries to use his magic rock to turn into Ultraman Breen but he is too weak and collapses again. The Rock appears and tells him to pull himself together and the two turn into their Ultra forms. Ultraman Breen is still incapable of putting up a good enough fight however due to his weakened state and Dark Lucifer curb stomps both Ultraman Breen and LITTYman RAUNCH. Lucifcer then begins to verbally break Ultraman Breen further while his monster army attacks everything around him. The Rock makes the ultimate sacrifice and transfers the very energy that was able to transform Ultraman Zero into LITTYman over to Ultraman Breen powering him up restoring all his lost strength. Ultraman Breen anhialates the monster army with a wave of his hand and then proceeds to make Dark Lucifer look like Pigmon II. Breen and Zero defeat Dark Lucifer but his spirit merges every monster that has ever appeared in every universe into Suoer Hyper EX Maga Death Beryudora. Ultraman Breen then unleashes the Ultimate Supreme Breenious Final which vaporizes Dark Lucifer's Beryudora into nothing. Ultraman Zero separates from the Rock and then bids farewell. Having regained the strength he had lost Noa separates from Neil Breen and tells him he return soon Neil Breen then says that when that happens he will he here....now. Ultraman Noa then departs to bring peace else where in the universe along with Ultraman Zero and Neil Breen is praised as the god he is by the people of his world. Abilities Lightning Breen- The lightning Noa but 10 times stronger Ultimate Supreme Breenious Final- An attack in which Ultraman Breen discharges his godly energy from his entire body, it's uses are virtually limitless Everything Noa could do but like 10 times stronger. Hacker type abilities Expose- He can find more than ANY hacker ever has EVER and expose all the truths about an opponent's corporate AND government corruption it also makes his allies ACT NOW! He's kinda like normal Ultraman Breen but stronger. trivia -He is god -He is god -He is god -He is god Category:What's this? GAPS! Actual Effort! Category:Parody Ultras Category:Woo the god Category:Surprisingly not that cringey stuff